Renesmee and Jacob 43 Years Later
by Wolfpire94
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are married and now have two children. Renesmee just recently had their first daughter Sapphire and today is the first time everyone is going to see her. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF IT!


**Ok, before you read the story/chapter - PLEASE READ THIS! - Basically, i'm working on a proper story for this and it's like 300 pages long and i'm still not finished. Anyway, for the final FINAL chapter of the story, it was going to be a ' " " years later...' - this then joining Renesmee and Jacob years and years in the future. I have many alternate endings buzzing in my head, this is the first one. I thought it was really good when i first wrote it, but now i'm not so sure. Anyway... PLEASE PLEASE review, i really want to now what you think. I don't care if you only tell me that it's crap or good. I don't mind if you write an essay (TBH i would prefer it if you did). Just please review! :)**

**P.S. - There is a bit that you may be slightly confused by at the end, but if you read the bold bit at the bottom that will explain what's going on.**

**_Renesmee's POV_**

She had shoulder length curly hair, dark brunette, almost black. Her large, wide brown eyes stared up at me. I held her so close to my chest that I could feel her heart beating next to mine. You wouldn't believe she was only a couple of weeks old. She looked at least one year old. She had a small ski-jump nose, and small pink lips. I twirled my finger above her face and landed it on her nose. As it landed, she grabbed my finger and held it tightly. I removed her from my arms and lifted her up above my head. I watched her face as she got higher, her eyes widened as they lit up when she saw the world from a different height. I blew on her stomach and she began to squirm and giggle. I brought her back down so our faces were level. She stared into my eyes, her mouth hung open slightly as she seemed intrigued by something. Then an adorable smile broke out onto her face, I pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. I then laid her back in my arms. This beautiful baby girl. _My _beautiful baby girl. Sapphire.

I turned round and walked towards the bedroom doors that opened out onto a balcony, with Sapphire still in my arms. The room was aflame with the colours of orange and red. It was evening time, and the sun was just hovering above the horizon. The lake was a glowing orange too. The sky was pink, with a few darker clouds sitting in the warm air. I stepped into the sunrays. Within seconds the room lit up in red and orange sparkles. Sapphire began to clap her hands happily.

"Sp-sp-spar-spark-ly" she stuttered. I looked down at her, amazed. I slid my free hand under one of her arms and lifted her up to face me again.

"What did you just say?" I breathed. She lifted one hand to my face.

"Mo-mom-mommy, sp-spar-sparkly" she whispered. A smile broke out onto my face.

"Yes, Yes! Well done! Mommy sparkles!" I said excitedly. Her mouth opened wide as she smiled. Sapphire could clearly tell when she had done something right. I set her down in my arms to cradle her again.

"Do you know what's happening today Sapphire?" I asked her. She stared at me with blank expression for a while, her head tilted to one side slightly.

"Grandma and Grandpa!" she cried, waving her small arms around everywhere. I beamed at her.

"Yes, and who else, do you know?" I asked. The blank expression returned to her face. This time, she didn't answer. I sat down on one of the chairs on the balcony, I then perched Sapphire on my lap. She began looking behind me.

Then suddenly she yelled "Bailey!" she cried. Her cry made me jump, she was beginning to become quite attached to talking. I turned my head to face where hers was. The family dog (Siberian Husky), Bailey was walking quickly towards us. He came and sat next to me. Sapphire stretched her arms out and grabbed Bailey's head and hugged it. The best thing about Bailey was that he was a people dog, he never turned on anyone.

Bailey was originally Tyler's dog. Tyler was the oldest of my two children, he was nine. However after a while, Tyler stopped taking him for a walk and caring for him, so we decided to make Bailey the family dog. Tyler had seemed quite distant past the last few weeks. I think he felt as if he would be interfering if he talked to me now that Sapphire was born. Luckily, he spends most of his time with his father, Jacob. So I knew that there was someone there for him to talk to. Tyler seemed one hundred percent sure that he had the 'wolf' gene. Recently, he had began to follow Jacob around – like a little puppy. Last night he went out on patrol with Jacob for the first time. Apparently Leah was a little irritated that Jacob let Tyler join them. As Tyler still hadn't actually 'developed' yet, he couldn't change into a wolf. So obviously, that must have held them back last night.

I didn't really want Tyler to go. He was only nine, and he didn't even stay up the whole time. He was asleep by midnight, Jacob had to walk around carefully whilst Tyler laid asleep on his back. I thought it would be best if Tyler didn't go out on patrol until he was capable of handling it.

Sapphire let go of Bailey's head and collapsed against my chest. She gazed at him for a long time. After a while she began to doze off to sleep. I leaned back against the chair, I was beginning to fall asleep too. As my eyes shut I heard the clinking of Bailey's collar as he walked away, quickly. Sapphire didn't move, so she must have been asleep by now. I relaxed by breathing to be slow and short, I was able to feel Sapphire's body expand and shrink against my stomach.

After a while, I could feel another presence. I didn't open my eyes, as it's presence was nothing new.

"Please don't stare at me whilst I sleep, or try to anyway" I insisted, a crooked smile was forming on my face.

"How do you know I'm staring at _you_?" sniggered Jacob. I opened one eye, to find him staring _at me_.

"Because after all these years, I know when your eyes are on me" I said. Jacob knelt down and leaned one arm on the arm of the chair.

"Well, I guess that _is_ where my eyes spend a good amount of their time" he said smoothly. I tried to hide a smile, but it broke out onto my face. I bit my lip as I took my eyes off him to look down at Sapphire. Jacob lifted the arm he wasn't leaning on and stroked Sapphire's hair.

"She looks so much like you" he insisted.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied "She's beautiful". I couldn't be sure, but it felt like he was trying to see how red my cheeks could go before I began giggling hysterically. After a while, Sapphire raised her head and looked up at me, then Jacob. This moment had happened before. It was just a few minutes after she was born that she stared up at us like that. Her eyes were fluttering as she woke up, they became indulged with a circle of dark brown as they opened wider.

"She can talk" I told him, whilst we waited for her to wake up. Out the corner of my eye I saw Jacob's head turn towards me slowly. With an expression on it in disbelief.

"What can she say?" he asked quickly.

"Why don't you ask her?" I replied.

Sapphire sat up on my lap and stretched. Jacob held one of her small hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Sapphire… Can you talk?" he asked. She looked at me, rather worried. I wondered if she wasn't sure if it was ok to _talk_ to Jacob. Or if she felt her amazing ability to talk at such a young age had run out.

"I-I-I" she stuttered "I-I can t-talk daddy". My heart leapt with joy at the sound of her adorable voice. A huge smile wiped across Jacob's face, a smile appeared on hers too. Jacob stood up and lifted Sapphire off my lap and held her in his arms. In his arms she curled up into a ball, her beautiful face was covered by her shimmering brunette hair. Watching her reminded me of, me. I could remember when I was the baby that Jacob held in his arms. Sapphire raised her head, and her hair fell backwards from her face. Jacob moved one hand from underneath Sapphire and tucked her hair behind one of her ears. I stood up from the chair and walked towards them. As I walked, the hair that was behind Sapphire's ear, slipped and covered her face again like a curtain. This time, I moved it back behind her ear. She turned her head to me. A huge smile grew on her face as she looked up at me. I leant forward and kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. As I backed away, Sapphire stretched her arms out to me. I lifted up my arms and scooped her out of Jacob's arms.

Sapphire held onto one of my shoulders and rested her mouth on the other.

"Y'know, everyone is waiting downstairs" said Jacob, I looked up at him.

"Is that why you came up here?" I asked. Jacob sniggered.

"Yeah, originally. But you both distracted me" he laughed. I smiled, and laughed.

"Well, you distract me most of the time. So consider it pay back" I laughed.

"So are we going to keep them waiting? Or are we going to put them out of their misery?" asked Jacob, with a slightly sarcastic tone in his voice. I wanted to reply with 'keep them waiting', but everyone had been waiting long enough.

Today was the first time the whole family was going to see Sapphire. Only Carlisle, Bella and Edward had seen her, besides Tyler, Jacob and myself.

"Let's go" I insisted. I walked back into the bedroom and Jacob followed. I walked towards the bedroom door when Tyler appeared on the other side of it. He was breathing heavily, like he was out of breath.

"Can you guys _please_ hurry up! I can only entertain a bunch of vampires and werewolves for so long before it becomes a struggle" he insisted. I walked passed him and stroked his head as I walked.

"And what is _entertaining _in your case?" asked Jacob as we approached the stairs "Singing? Dancing? Surprise me!".

"Ha ha, you would like that, would you?" said Tyler "Actually no, I didn't sing and I didn't dance" – what a relief!– "I showed them my magic tricks" he said happily, holding his head high.

"Ok, so that's going to be your back-up plan?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, if you don't turn out to be a werewolf, then you're going to be a wizard" I explained, a small smirk was forming on one side of my face.

"I don't need to worry about back up plans" he insisted "Because I _know_ I'm going to be a werewolf. I even have the canine teeth to prove it". Tyler looked up at me and showed his teeth. We had reached the bottom of the stairs, I stopped walking and examined his teeth.

"Well I see what you mean by the 'canines' but, personally, I think they look more like fangs. I think wizardry should be your back up _back up_ plan. Being a vampire should be your back up plan" I insisted. Jacob walked round in front of us. He gestured his hand to look like a phone.

"Ring, ring" he said. He lifted his hand up to his ear. "Hello?" he answered.

"Ok, I'll tell him" he put the 'phone' back into his pocket. "That was Count Dracula, he was calling to ask for you to join his army of bloodsuckers" laughed Jacob. Tyler hated the idea of being a vampire. He didn't mind that I was one, or half a vampire anyway. He just didn't want to be one himself, he wanted to be just like his father.

"Never!" he yelled as he ran into the living room. I was about to follow him when Jacob nudged me. I turned to look up at him.

"How funny would it be if he actually turned out to be a vampire?" laughed Jacob. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Funny. As long as he doesn't take it too seriously and goes to the Volturi" I insisted. And I wasn't going to mind if he was a vampire. However, I doubted he was a vampire, firstly, he didn't sparkly, secondly, he had no desire for blood what so ever. Those two things can often hint that someone is a vampire.

I walked into the living room. Everyone's face lit up as I walked in, I was hoping that their faces were lighting up at the sight of me. Obviously, it was the baby that laid in my arms that caught their attention. Rosalie skipped forward and cooed at Sapphire for a while. More people began to surround me. I looked up from Rosalie and Sapphire to see who else was here. Around me I could see, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Sam, Emily, the youngest of their sons Chase (twenty six), Jared, Paul, Rachel, Emmett, Rebecca, Seth, Leah, Jasper, Alice, Quil, Claire, Quil and Claire's children – Liam (seventeen), Harry (eleven) and Vanessa (eight).

"Can I hold her?" asked Rosalie.

"Of course you can" I said, handing Sapphire to Rosalie. I backed away from the crowd, they all filled the gap where I once stood. I watched the circle of vampires and werewolves coo at my daughter. I could hear various comments about Sapphire, but I couldn't quite tell who said them.

"Aww, she's so cute"

"She's beautiful!"

"Like mother like daughter"

"Renesmee she looks just like you did when you were a baby!"

"She's so adorable"

… and the comments went on…..

Jacob joined my side and put his hand around my waist. I titled my head to rest it on his shoulder, he then kissed the top of my head.

"Y'know, this time sixty years ago, I thought life sucked, and then you died. We all do meet the last bit, eventually. But I would defiantly re-think the first bit now" he insisted.

"Yeah I guess" I agreed "But life still sucks at times. The pain you feel in life is probably the worst".

"Ok then, what has been painful in your life?" he asked.

"Well, one, child birth. That was horrible. Luckily I was born a vampire, so I didn't have to suffer the agony of changing. Then the other painful thing, was when a certain someone left me when I was younger. I won't point fingers or mention any names. But that was horrible. I didn't know where they were, what they were doing. As far as I was concerned they could have been dead" I said, casually.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled "That jerk must be really kicking himself right now, to leave such a precious jewel such as yourself behind. That's just… sickening, _they_ should be ashamed. However, I'm sure they are truly sorry. And I'm sure _they_ would do what's in their power to make it up to you" he insisted. I looked up at him and smiled.

"_They_ have so far" I said. Jacob looked down at me, with a curious smile on his face.

"What have _they_ done?" he asked.

"_They_ haven't left since" I insisted. He smiled and moved his face closer to mine. Finally, his lips pushed against mine.

The cooing and giggling from the crowd was drowned out by the sweet sound of silence. The silence was soon broken by a small boy's voice that said:

"Get a room" snorted Tyler as he walked past us to reach the other side of the crowd. I pulled my face away from Jacob.

"You just wait Tyler!" called Jacob "It'll be you and Vanessa someday!". I began laughing in hysterics at how he seemed so say it so casually. Tyler whipped his head round, his face was a blazing red colour.

"DAD!" he moaned.

"Oh, please, no. He's only nine. Please don't tell me he's imprinted already!" I demanded.

"Don't worry, he hasn't, he just has a little crush, that's all. Trust me" he insisted. I let out a smooth sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a scream flooded the room. The scream came from the crowd. I saw everyone flinch backwards. Once the room had silenced, a cry was soon heard from inside the crowd.

"MOMMY!" cried Sapphire "MOMMY! HURT MOMMY! IT HURTS!". The crowd split so I was able to get through to the centre. Rosalie was still holding Sapphire in her arms. Except, this time when I saw Sapphire, tears were streaming down her face and she was tossing around in Rosalie's arms. I ran towards them and Rosalie automatically handed Sapphire to me. I held her in my arms, examining her body to see if she was cut at all.

"Sapphire what is it?" I demanded "What hurts?". She didn't struggle as much in my arms as what she did with Rosalie. Her hands kept moving around her neck. I look me a while to realise what she was indicating. Eventually I understood what she meant, she had a sore throat. However, I didn't think crying and screaming was really necessary for that.

"Ok, ok, calm down, you've got a sore throat, that's all. Stop crying, you're not going to die" I reassured her. I walked briskly to the kitchen, Jacob followed me from behind, but everyone else remained in the living room. I thought that would have been for the best. I grabbed one of her bottles from the kitchen counter. It was empty. Jacob took it out of my hand and filled it up under the tap. Once it was full, he handed it back to me. I placed the tip of the bottle in her mouth and lifted the bottle up. At first, she drunk it. However, after a few gulps she began crying again. It wasn't working. My mind was buzzing whilst it scanned for ideas and solutions to her pain.

Finally, something came to mind. I handed Sapphire to Jacob.

"Try and calm her down. I'll be back in five minutes" I told him as I emptied the bottle into the sink and ran out the back door.

I ran back through the back door. I placed the bottle on the counter, and ran back into the living room. Everyone was still in there. Jacob was pacing the room with Sapphire in his arms, still crying, but luckily not screaming. Jacob looked up and saw me standing at the door. I ran towards them and took Sapphire from his arms.

"She hasn't stopped crying since you left" he told me.

"Ok, wait here, I'll be right back, I'm taking Sapphire" I said. Once she was safely in my arms, I ran back into the kitchen.

"It hurts mommy! It hurts" she cried. I grabbed the bottle off the counter and hovered it above her face.

"I know it hurts sweetie, I know. This might make it feel better, so try it" I insisted. I then placed the tip in her mouth. She began gulping the liquid down.

After a few seconds, I pulled the bottle away from her. She looked from the bottle to me, from me to the bottle. She had stopped crying.

"Does it feel better?" I asked. She didn't reply at first. Then, after a couple of seconds, her mouth opened wide as she smiled happily. The inside of her mouth was a different colour from usual. It was red. Blood red.

"Yummy" she giggled. Sapphire grabbed hold of the bottle and put it back in her mouth. I didn't even need to hold it anymore. I walked quickly into the living room, watching Sapphire as she gulped the blood down.

"I think I've found the solution" I said as I entered the room. Everyone looked at Sapphire, a lot of them were shocked.

"Well, like mother like daughter I guess" said Jacob as he walked over to join my side.

"Your daughter's a vampire! You should be happy" insisted Bella "I know I was". Bella was right, I was happy.

I was happy that my life had turned out perfectly. The vampires and werewolves were still getting along well, so there ceased to be conflict. I had a wonderful soon-to-be werewolf son, Tyler, and a beautiful baby vampire girl, Sapphire. And finally, I had my amazing werewolf husband, Jacob. It look forty odd years to get this far, but it was defiantly worth the wait.

The End.

**Ok, firstly - i know in Breaking Dawn Renesmee doesn't sparkle (or she barely does), but as she has matured over time - she has grown the ability to sparkle more like a normal vampire. Of course she still breathes, sleeps, heals like a normal human, has a slightly hotter temperature, has the ability to put her memories and thoughts into others' mind. (Her power has also developed to being able to control minds).**

**Now, when Renesmee and Jacob are talking about someone leaving - in case you didn't guess, they're talking about Jacob. When Renesmee was 3 Jacob left (There's a good meaning behind it, but it's a long story). He didn't come back until 15 years later (when Renesmee was 17 but a few days away from her 18th). And seeing as Jacob imprinted on her she felt as if she couldn't live without him, so those 15 years were like a living hell for her. So... yeah! - If there is anything else you don't understand, ask in the review or something.**

**(PLEASE REVIEW!) X**


End file.
